


I'm here

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Turtlecest, major charater death, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Leo having a bad nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the LEORAPHWEEK on Tumblr.

Leonardo never had troubles facing against his fears in real life. True, sometimes he needed strenght and courage and of course some help from his father or his brothers, but he always defeated his fears. He thought once he prevailed over his fears, nothing can stop him. But he was wrong.

Leo let out a long yawn. Watching the TV all night made him tired.

"Dude, we should go to sleep." Mikey rolled on the floor.

Donnie nodded. "I could use a good sleep."

"Me too." Added Raph.

Leo turned the TV off and stood up. "Alright boys, let's head to our bed."

And so everybody obeyed to Leo. The leader in blue arrived his room, he lit up a few candles and meditated a bit. After that, he lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

His dream started as usual. He was fighting against the Foot with the help of the brothers. Normally he always won with his team, but this time, everything changed. The Foot clan beated them so badly, they couldn't move. They tied Leo up with chains. Everything turned into black. Leo struggled hard to escape, but it was useless. Soon he could only hear death screams adn Shredder's evil laughter. Leo's eyes widened as he saw his brothers' body appeared in front of him, without their heads. Everything was covered with blood.

Leo cried and screamed their name. Later, the bodies disappeared and Shredder stepped out from the darkness.

"You monster!" Leo cried out with teary eyes. "I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Kill me?" Shredder laughed. "Such big words from such a puny creature." He drew his claws from his hand and stabbed him. But before the metal could reach Leo's body, he just woke up from his nightmare, screamed loudly.

A few seconds later, Raph rushed in and looked around.

"Leo, what happened?"

The frightened turtle couldn't answer. Just panted heavily and cried into his hands. Raph stepped closer and sat down on his bed.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes." Leo nodded slowly. "It was horrible. The Foot clan, the Shredder, we fought against them and...and...Oh God..."

Raph moved closer to his brother and hugged him close to his body.

"Don't worry Leo, it was just a nightmare."

"It was so real. It felt so real..."

"Sshh...I'm here, Leo. I will protect you." He didn't let his brother go. He caressed and kissed Leo on his forehead. It helped Leo calming down.

"Please Raph, stay with me."

Raph smiled softly. "Of course." He lay down next to Leo, moving closer to his body and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Raph. I guess you think I'm a big baby now."

"Why should I? Everybody have nightmares. Remember that time when we were tots? I had a very bad nightmare, and guess who came to me and slept next to me for almost a week?"

Leo sighed. "It was me."

"That's right. So now I'm returning you the favor. Besides, I sleep better when you are near with me."

Leo blushed and smiled. Raph caressed Leo's cheek softly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Leo returned the kiss.

"Good night, Leo."

"Good night, Raph."

They both closed their eyes and next time when Leo started to have a nightmare again, Raph was there and helped him out with a great success. And both of them woke up rested with a good morning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the LeoRaphWeek. It was a great week :)


End file.
